Le si secret Agent Anthony DiNozzo
by Pline84
Summary: Un recueil d'OS concernant la personnalité mystérieuse de Tony. Aucune explication, juste des questions... Nouveau : Douleur.
1. Citations

Hello à tous!

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une folle envie de poster quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour vous prévenir que je suis toujours en vie: je sais que je ne suis pas super sympa de ne pas avoir écrit la suite de ma fic « Le frère maudit », mais rassurez-vous, j'ai une très bonne amie à moi qui me harcèle pour que j'écrive!

Ceci est un recueil d'OS ayant pour thème principal le personnage de Tony est surtout son caractère mystérieux et que je trouve personnellement très intéressant. C'est pour ça que c'est mon préféré: on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui! Enfin, si vous vous attendez à des réponses sur son comportement, ce n'est pas ici que vous en trouverez, au contraire! Je laisse le doute...

Voilà, alors je poste cet OS comme ça, je l'aime bien malgré qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit. Je poste sans avoir envoyé ce texte à ma bêta (que je salue au passage: coucou NTP!) parce qu'elle est très occupée. Je suis désolée par avance pour les fautes!  
>Allez, je vous laisse et bonne lecture quand même!<p>

La citation

C'était une longue journée sans aucune enquête pour la meilleure équipe du NCIS. Chacun passait le temps comme il le pouvait: Ziva David, ancienne agent du MOSSAD, affutait un de ses nombreux couteau, Tony DiNozzo, grand gamin cinéphile et blagueur, jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone portable et Tim McGee, spécialiste de l'informatique et proclamé «Bleu» officiel par l'italien, essayait de nouveaux programmes sur son ordinateur. Leur patron, le grand Jethro Gibbs, ancien marin bourru mais en fin de compte très attaché au membre de son équipe, était au MTAC, sûrement à la recherche d'une nouvelle enquête ou d'un moyen pour passer le temps.

Soudain, troublant le calme des bureaux, une tornade rouge et noire débarqua de l'ascenseur: Abby Scuito, la laborantine de l'équipe, une jeune femme à l'allure gothique mais au cœur gros et à l'esprit attachant. Derrière elle se trouvait le médecin légiste du NCIS: le Dr Mallard, surnommé affectueusement Ducky par ses amis. C'était un homme d'un certain âge mais toujours vif qui aimait raconter des histoires et des anecdotes sur sa vie et ses connaissances.

« Salut tout le monde! s'exclama Abby. On a apporté à manger! »

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle montra un sachet de nourriture chinoise, tout le monde s'installa d'office sur le bureau de l'israélienne qui ne dit rien et tous se mirent à manger. La jeune gothique faisant beaucoup la discussion et, pour une fois, Tony mangeait sans rien dire, trop affamé pour parler de quoique ce soit. Au bout d'un certain temps, Gibbs revint, prit un repas et s'installa à son bureau pour manger en silence tout en regardant ses amis qu'il considérait un peu comme sa famille.

« En pianotant sur internet, disait Abby, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant! En fait, il faut trouver la citation ou le proverbe qui vous convient le mieux! On essaye?

_Pourquoi pas? dit Ducky. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je commence?

_Bien sûr que non, Ducky, répondit Ziva au nom de tous. »

Le vieil homme se mit à réfléchir, suivit de l'équipe, même Gibbs réfléchissait silencieusement mais bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. Chacun alla de sa proposition: Tony disait des choses absurdes tirés de film qui ne convenait pas au caractère du médecin légiste mais faisait bien rire ses amis qui, eux, cherchaient sérieusement quand McGee dit:

« J'ai peut-être une idée... »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais hésita.

_Vas-y le Bleu! se moqua DiNozzo. On a va pas te manger!

_Eh bien, j'avais pensé à "_L'intelligence, c'est ce qui dans un homme reste toujours jeune._". Enfin... c'est parce que je trouve que Ducky est toujours jeune d'esprit alors que... hum... voilà, quoi. »

Le médecin britannique regarda le jeune informaticien d'un air mystérieux et, au grand soulagement de McGee, un franc sourire fendit son visage. Tim poussa un petit soupir discret mais Ziva le remarqua et lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

« Oui, ça me plait, dit Ducky. J'aime.

_Bien, j'ai cru que le Bleu allait nous faire une attaque, rigola Tony.

_À mon tour, à mon tour! dit Abby, excitée comme une enfant sous le regard rieur du reste de l'équipe. »

Tous se remirent à réfléchir et Tony s'amusa de nouveau à dire des idioties qui empêchait ses collègues de se concentrer. Finalement, ce fût Ducky qui trouva:

« Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre à notre chère Abigail, dit-il d'un air amusé.

_Quoi? Quoi? trépigna la scientifique.

__"La joie est le soleil des âmes ; elle illumine celui qui la possède et réchauffe tous ceux qui en reçoivent les rayons."_, parce que ma douce amie, je trouve que tu illumines nos vie.

_Ooh, fit Abs, émue.

_Je suis d'accord, dit Tony. Tous un hourra pour Abby! »

Puis, voyant le regard noir de la part de l'israélienne, il rajouta:

« Faites pas cette tête, je rigolais! À ton tour, Zee-vah! Et j'ai une idée: "_L'habit ne fait pas le moinde._"! Qu'en penses-tu?

_Et pourquoi cette expression?

_Parce que de loin on ne pourrait pas dire que tu es une ninja israélienne totalement déjantée capable de tuer quelques de douze manières différentes avec un trombone! répliqua-t-il, tout fier de lui. »

Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que la jeune femme lui lançait un emballage de nourriture sur la tête.

« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de nous dire quelque chose qui te correspondrait, intervint soudainement Gibbs.

_Non, je préfère passer en dernier, rétorqua DiNozzo. Bon d'accord, rajouta-t-il en croisant les yeux de Gibbs qui lui intimaient l'ordre de jouer. »

La réflexion intense reprit jusqu'à ce que soudain, l'italien se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. McGee lui demanda où est-ce qu'il allait et il répondit, en se retournant, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage:

« Chercher les cafés, bien sûr, puisque je sais déjà ce qui me conviendrait.

_Et bien, dis-le nous! supplia presque Abby. »

Il prit une inspiration et dit, tout en s'engouffrant dans la cabine métallique:

« "_Je me presse de rire de tout, de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer_". »

Et les portes se refermèrent, laissant ses collègues légèrement bouches bées.

Anthony DiNozzo était vraiment un homme surprenant.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici de qui sont les citations de l'OS:

"L'intelligence, c'est ce qui dans un homme reste toujours jeune." est d'Émile Chartier plus connu sous le nom d'Alain. Cette citation est extraite de Propos d'un Normand de 1908. En entière, elle donne: _"Penser n'est pas croire. ...  
>L'intelligence c'est ce qui, dans un homme, reste toujours jeune. Je la vois en mouvement, légère comme un papillon ; se posant sur les choses les plus frêles sans seulement les faire plier...<br>Lorsque l'on croit, l'estomac s'en mêle et tout le corps est raidi ; le croyant est comme le lierre sur l'arbre. Penser, c'est tout à fait autre chose. On pourrait dire : penser, c'est inventer sans croire."_  
>"La joie est le soleil des âmes ; elle illumine celui qui la possède et réchauffe tous ceux qui en reçoivent les rayons." est de Carl Reysz, un musicologue français. Je n'ai pas trouvé la date à laquelle il l'a dite, mais voici la citation entière: "<em>La joie est le soleil des âmes ; elle illumine celui qui la possède et réchauffe tous ceux qui en reçoivent les rayons.<em>

_Si tu pleures trop parce que tu as perdu ton soleil, tes larmes t'empêcheront de voir les étoiles Lorsque tu as du chagrin, hâte toi de pleurer car la peine ne se conserve pas._"

Et enfin, la citation choisit par Tony pour se représenter: "_Je me presse de rire de tout, de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer_" est de Pierre Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais (désolée pour le nom en entier, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...) qui est tirée du Barbier de Seville de 1775. Beaumarchais était un homme qui eut de nombreux métiers (entres autres: écrivain, journaliste, espion, horloger, musicien et j'en passe). 

C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je n'ose même pas demander de reviews mais je le pense très fort!

À très bientôt pour d'autres OS dans ce recueil!

Pline


	2. Cinq raisons

_Buongiorno a tutti amici !_

_Ça m'arrive parfois, je suis prise de postitïte aiguë ce qui signifie que j'ai une irrésistible envie de poster quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui j'arrive avec ceci !_

_Je n'en suis pas très fière parce que je le trouve un peu trop fleur bleue mais bon, de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ?_

_RAPPEL : cet OS n'a pas été corrigé par NTP._

_Bonne lecture !_

Cinq raisons

Dans les bureaux de l'agence fédérale américaine de la Navy, ou plus simplement, le NCIS, se trouvait une jeune femme à l'allure gothique qui faisait les cent pas devant un homme âgé qui tentait de la calmer. L'apparence excentrique de la femme jurait dans le décor sobre et professionnel de l'agence mais personne ne faisait attention à l'insolite couple.

Car au NCIS, personne ne se risquait à juger ou à critiquer l'extravagance de la scientifique Abby Scuito: on s'acclimatait ou on partait. Mais là n'étant pas la question, revenons à la laborantine et aux raisons de son inquiétude.

« J'étais au téléphone avec McGee qui me demandait la localisation du suspect quand j'ai entendu Ziva qui criait à Tony de ne pas faire "ça" et après Tim hurlait le prénom de Tony! expliquait pour la énième fois la brune. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu! Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose? Parce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, mais quoi? Tony à toujours le don de se fourrer dans des ennuis pas possible, qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois? Tu crois que c'est grave?

_Abigail, calme-toi. Anthony est quelqu'un de solide, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Et puis, si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Timothy ou Ziva nous aurait averti, sois-en certaine.

-Tu crois? Mais, et si ce n'était pas le cas? Roooh! Comme je le déteste parfois! »

Et exactement au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les membres de l'équipe, visiblement contrariés. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Abby se jeta sur l'italien à peine sortit de la cage métallique. Surpris, ce dernier vacilla et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la gothique et s'avança vers son bureau, la portant à moitié.

« Et bien Abby, je sais que je suis indispensable et que je manque à chaque fois que je ne suis pas dans les parages mais que me vaut un si charmant accueil? »

La susnommée s'écarta de Tony et, les yeux brillants, déclara:

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a rappelée?

_Oh mince! s'exclama soudain l'informaticien. Abby, j'ai totalement oublié de te rappeler après ce qui s'est passé.

_Et que s'est-il passé? s'enquit Ducky. »

Ziva, tout en déballant ses affaires, expliqua comment Tony avait tenté une manière très dangereuse pour attraper leur tueur, mettant ainsi en danger sa vie. C'était au moment où Tim était au téléphone que c'était passé l'incident et il en avait lâché son téléphone, oubliant de rassurer Abby sur l'état de santé du cinéphile. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que le sermon plutôt impressionnant de Gibbs sur les risques inconscients auraient fait oublier l'accouchement de sa femme à un mari.

« Mais au moins ça a marché! conclut Tony, tout sourire. »

øøø

Plus tard dans la journée et profitant d'un moment de calme dans leur travail, DiNozzo descendit au laboratoire de sa scientifique préférée. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : la musique était moins forte que d'habitude, et plus calme aussi, si on la comparait à ce que la jeune femme pouvait écouter. Il avança prudemment et trouva Abby, tournant sur sa chaise à roulette, l'air pensive.

« Abs! »

Cette dernière se retourna et regarda Tony d'un air pensif ce qui finit d'inquiéter son collègue. Il s'approcha de la brune et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la secoua doucement, dans l'espoir de la sortir de cet état comateux.

« Abs? Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu veux que j'appelle Ducky?

_Tony... Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu tiens à nous?

_Que... Pardon?

_Tu sais, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois tu te mets en danger et tu risques ta vie comme si ça n'avait aucune incidence sur celle des autres. Alors je me demandais si tu tenais vraiment à nous parce que sinon tu ne nous inquiéterais pas comme ça en te jetant sur des tueurs psychopathes armés. »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux de manière presque suppliante, demandant une réponse et l'italien la lui donna de la manière la plus étrange qu'il soit: il éclata de rire. Pendant de longues minutes il s'écroula presque sur la table du laboratoire, des sillons de larmes lui dévalaient les joues tels les chutes du Niagara et il hoquetait à s'en étouffer.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, trop surprise, et dévisagea tout le long de sa crise de rires soudaine et inexplicable. Enfin, il sembla se calmer et essuya ses joues avant de scruter Abby, pour vérifier si elle était sérieuse. Et elle l'était.

« Abby... souffla-t-il. Bien sûr que je tiens à vous. Abby, il y a cinq raisons qui me pousse à me lever le matin. Et tu en fait partie. Abby, quand chaque matin je me réveille et que je me demande pourquoi je devrais me lever, je pense à toi, à tes sourires et à ta joie si communicative. Je pense que je t'aime comme un frère. Et je me lève. Quand chaque matin je me réveille et que je me demande pourquoi je devrais me lever, je pense à Gibbs, à ses manières bourrus qui montrent qu'il tient à nous, à ces slapps qui me permettent de revenir dans le droit chemin. Je pense que je l'aime comme un fils. Et je me lève. Quand chaque matin je me réveille et que je me demande pourquoi je devrais me lever, je pense à Ziva, à ses manières de ninja qu'elle a pour se protéger, à cette manie qu'elle a de vérifier derrière elle quand on est en mission, pour être sûre que tout va bien. Je pense que je l'aime comme ça. Et je me lève. Quand chaque matin je me réveille et que je me demande pourquoi je devrais me lever, je pense à McGee, à ses habitudes de geek qui nous rendent bien service, à cette timidité qui disparaît chaque jour un peu plus. Je pense que je l'aime comme un frère. Et je me lève. Quand chaque matin je me réveille et que je me demande pourquoi je devrais me lever, je pense à Ducky, à ses histoires passionnantes qui me donnent envie de voyager, à ce calme qui le caractérise. Je pense que je l'aime comme un petit-fils. Et je me lève. Abby, il y a cinq raisons qui me poussent à me lever le matin, et tu en fait partie. Je t'aime Abs. Je tiens à toi, et à l'équipe aussi. Alors, je t'en prie, ne doutes jamais de ça. Tu peux douter de tout, mais pas de ça. »

La laborantine ne dit rien, trop ébranlée pour rajouter quoi que ce soit. C'est à ce moment que choisit McGee pour arriver, indifférant à l'atmosphère particulière de la pièce il annonça à Tony que Gibbs le voulait pour qu'il finisse sa paperasse administrative.

« Retiens l'ascenseur, McGeek! J'arrive! »

Ce dernier roula des yeux et fit ce que son collègue lui demandait. L'italien prit Abby dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« _"__Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour.__" _»

Puis il s'écarta et dit d'un ton théâtral, tout en s'en allant:

« Je te laisse, milady! Le devoir m'appelle! Tiens, ça me rappelle un film! Dis, McGoogle, tu n'as pas vu _Le... _»

Mais le reste de la conversation se perdit quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Abigail Scuito resta quelques instants à regarder l'endroit où se tenait son ami et finit par secouer la tête et se dit en elle-même que, décidément, Anthony DiNozzo était quelqu'un de déroutant.

Mais que, vraiment, elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde.


	3. Étoile

_Bonjour à vous tous ! Enfin plutôt bonsoir puisque je poste et qu'il est plus de minuit._

_Je viens juste de terminer cet OS, et je l'aime bien alors j'ai voulu vous le faire partager en attendant la suite de « L'autre dans la peau » qui arrivera très bientôt, je l'ai presque terminée._

_Je rappelle encore que je n'ai pas de correctrice, je n'ose pas vraiment demander donc il y a sûrement des fautes. Désolée. En fait, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour un travail titanesque : corriger toutes mes publications mais je n'y crois pas trop._

_Bref, ceci est un des rares OS Tate que j'écrirai. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce couple même s'il ne me déplaît pas mais quand j'ai commencé cet OS il m'a paru naturel que cela se déroule comme cela._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !_

_PS : Je me suis inspirée d'un passage d'Esprits Criminels pour la base de l'histoire (5x13 pour ceux qui voudraient savoir)_

**Étoile**

« Rah! Ça m'énerve! »

Ziva David, agent du NCIS et ex-agent du MOSSAD, pourtant connue pour savoir garder son sang-froid, balança plusieurs petits bouts de bois sur son bureau. Une exaspération immense se lisait sur son visage et elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Je suis sûre que ce truc à été inventé juste pour mettre en cogne les gens! C'est impossible de le finir!

_On dit mettre en rogne Zee-Vah, intervint Tony, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Tais-toi! C'est pas le moment!

_Bien sûr que si qu'on peut le faire, raisonna McGee.

_Comment? Même toi t'as pas réussi à le faire! Abby est parti s'en acheter parce qu'elle veut le finir avant ce soir Ducky, dès qu'il a vu ce machin a dit : « Non! J'ai déjà donné, ma chère Ziva » et même Gibbs a essayé! Je crois que ça l'a tellement énervé qu'il est partit vidé la réserve de café du pays! »

Les deux hommes l'observèrent s'agiter en silence, l'un légèrement inquiet par son comportement excessif et l'autre amusé. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu : l'israélienne n'aurait jamais du toucher à ce casse-tête étoile. Elle était arrivée le matin-même avec une petite boîte en carton contenant ce jeu de logique. Sûre d'elle, elle avait annoncé à la cantonade qu'elle pourrait réussir à résoudre cette énigme en moins d'une heure.

L'on était maintenant en fin de journée et personne n'avait su comprendre le fonctionnement de ce jeu. Quasiment tout le NCIS avait essayé mais en vain. Mais Ziva était déterminée et ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir réussi. Heureusement pour elle, la journée avait été calme et ils n'avaient pas eu d'enquêtes. De toute façon, la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu se concentrer tant elle était obnubilée par ces bouts de bois.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de regarder sur des sites. Trouver des pistes, dit Tony.

_Non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Il faut le faire tout seul sinon ça ne sert à rien. Mais je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un alors j'abandonne !

_Ziva David abandonner ? La ninja intrépide aurait-elle trouvé un adversaire plus fort qu'elle ? se moqua-t-il.

_Pour aujourd'hui ! Et puis tu peux parler, DiNozzo, tu n'as même pas essayé !

_Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez inférieurs à moi quand j'aurai réussi. »

Ziva lui jeta un regard assassin et une boule de papier qui traînait. Une énième chamaillerie commença, l'étoile irrésolue s'éloignant doucement de leurs pensées. Personne n'en reparla afin d'éviter un conflit mondial à l'agence.

øøø

Il était tard, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure mais Tony DiNozzo était encore à son poste, finissant de taper son rapport. Taquiner ses collègues et amis était une activité fort amusante mais qui empiétait parfois sur son travail. Alors il avait préféré terminer ce qu'il avait à faire avant de rentrer pour profiter comme il se devait de son week-end.

Vers vingt-trois heures, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en mettant un point final à son dernier rapport. Il s'étira paresseusement et bailla sans retenue. Enfin, il éteignit son ordinateur et commença à rassembler ses affaires mais dans la semi-obscurité des lieux, son regard fut attiré par des petits bouts d'étoile. Un sourire vint fleuré sur ses lèvres.

øøø

Ziva David était énervée. La première raison était que ce stupide petit casse-tête lui avait gâché son vendredi et la seconde était qu'elle avait oublié la dite-invention sur son bureau. Bien sûr, elle s'était sentie obligée de venir la récupérer. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir avant que l'étoile ne soit complète. N'ayant pas la patience de prendre l'ascenseur, elle préféra les escaliers qui auraient aussi l'avantage d'évacuer un peu de son trop plein d'énergie.

Par habitude, la brune arriva dans l'Open Space silencieusement. Elle fut étonnée quand elle vit que quelqu'un travaillait encore à leur étage. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait de ces week-ends. Puis elle remarqua que la lampe du bureau en face du sien était allumée. _Tony._

Elle s'avança sans un bruit, dans l'espoir taquin de le surprendre et de le faire sursauter. D'une démarche féline elle s'approcha de lui. Il se tenait face à elle mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ses mains s'activaient sur quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait à distinguer. Le cinéphile d'habitude si expansif était si focalisé sur son activité qu'il était coupé du monde. Puis, cessant le balais aérien de ses doigts, il déposa sur le bureau de la jeune femme ce qu'il tenait. L'étoile. Complétée.

« Tu l'as finie, souffla Ziva, ébahie.

_Ziva ! s'exclama-t-il. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_Comment tu as fait ? Personne n'a réussi.

_C'est un secret, répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Tiens, elle est pour toi. »

Elle prit l'étoile qu'il lui tendait, ahurie, pour une rare fois dans sa vie elle ne savait que répondre ou que faire. Tony l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait. Il posa un léger baiser sur la tempe de son amie et s'éloigna tranquillement mais juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, il lança :

« Oh ! Et tu devrais chercher l'origine de ce casse-tête, c'est très joli. Bon week-end !

_Bon week-end, répondit-elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard. »

Elle se remit doucement de son ébahissement. Tony l'avait estomaquée, prouvant encore une fois ô combien il pouvait être surprenant. Se ressaisissant, elle prit l'étoile avec elle et rentra chez elle à vive allure. Elle voulait connaître son origine, son instinct lui soufflait que c'était important.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle ne prit même pas le temps de poser ses affaires qu'elle était déjà sur son ordinateur tapant frénétiquement les mots-clés de sa recherche. Enfin, elle trouva un lien :

_Le casse-tête étoile a pour origine un conte très ancien. Il était une fois un jeune homme qui tomba amoureux de la plus belle princesse. Pour lui prouver son amour éternel, il attrapa une étoile filante pour l'offrir à l'élue de son cœur, mais dans sa précipitation, la fit tomber. Il dut la rassembler avant de pouvoir lui donner. Ils vécurent heureux le reste de leur vie._

Ziva eut un sourire attendri. Elle prit l'étoile en bois et la posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet, pour l'avoir toujours près d'elle.

Quel homme ce DiNozzo, pensa-t-elle amusée.

Et indiscutablement charmée.


	4. Douleur

_Bonsoir !_

_Voilà un drabble qui est le résultat d'un petit challenge sur le forum... Je le place ici parce que je ne vois pas trop où le mettre mais il ne correspond pas vraiment à la tonalité de ce recueil.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

_PS : C'est PBG qui a donné le thème !  
><em>

_PS2 : Il fait cent mots tout rond !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Douleur<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Tony avait atrocement mal. Comment était-il encore en vie ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Tout son corps était douloureux à tel point qu'il n'avait plus l'impression d'en avoir. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne savait plus.

Il savait juste qu'il avait mal. Il voulait crier mais il ne savait plus comment faire.

Tout n'était que lumière aveuglante et douloureuse.

Il devait se rappeler. _Gibbs.  
><em>

Douleur.

Il pleurait. Ses larmes étaient brûlantes, acides. Il aurait préféré mourir pour ne pas ressentir toute cette douleur.

"Adieu," dit quelqu'un.

Tony DiNozzo sombra.

_Plus de douleur._


End file.
